


Uuhhhhh what is going on

by TheInposter



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Abuse, Addiction, Angst, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInposter/pseuds/TheInposter
Summary: I can't write (y/n) type of things so instead (y/n) there is my oc - mentally unstable, terrible piece of shit Ilya - this is kind of frank x oc, but who knows and also I lack some gay shit so yes Ilya is amab and I hope anyone will like it or at least read it and tell me I suck as a human being
Relationships: Frank/Oc - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mom I'm sorry for doing this

They were sitting on an old coach, everything smelled like tobacco. They could hear muffled Rammstein songs from the kitchen. He wanted things to stay like this forever. But suddenly everything changed. He was no longer on the couch with her, in their old, cheap apartment. Now he was closed in some kind of a closet, but still could clearly see everything through cracks. He perfectly remembers the sight of a man in a suit and rabbit mask killing her. He remembers how much he wanted to scream, to move, to do something… but he simply couldn’t... 

Ilya woke up. He had this fucking nightmare again. After a few moments he decided to get up. It was quite early though. After putting on some black hoodie and black trousers he decided to go out for a walk. Also he had to buy some food. Before he left his apartment, he looked in the mirror. Nothing really changed for the last three years, except for his hair length. They were pretty long and black, so he was usually mistaken with a girl. Well… He kinda looked like a girl. Not that tall as expected for men, quite skinny and pale. He even heard from his friend Malia, that he has a babyface. Some people said he seemed to be an innocent, shy teenager, while in fact he was a full ass grown adult with a terrible personality. What a shame. 

When he was finally outside, he could smell something oddly familiar for him. When he looked up to his left side, he saw a man in a suit, smoking a cigarette. For a second he thought about his nightmare. ‘You can’t think that each guy in a suit killed her back then idiot’ he said to himself.

‘Ey, don’t smoke here, it’s forbidden near this building’ 

The man looked at him for a moment, but then just walked off. Ilya wasn’t sure, but it seemed like his eyes were red. Just like the eyes of this rabbit mask…

No. He had to get rid of these. This murder happened like two years ago and all because of one stupid accident and now he couldn’t do anything about it. 

Ilya had to admit that this day was pretty long and mentally tiring for him. First this nightmare, then when he was smoking a cigarette in park police thought he was another teenager, then he spent a few hours organizing stuff in his home and working and finally he had a meeting with a group of college students. They weren’t his friends. Mostly. Aside from working in a small bookstore he also helped students, mostly college, with subjects like history and german. Well, he could do both from his home, since the bookstore he worked in got a website, he could work on this from time to time, but when it comes to his private lessons, he prefered personal meetings. Especially because he didn’t take a lot of money from them, and because he wasn’t a teacher or anything, just dude speaking german well, they could simply bring him food or buy a coffee. But as an introvert, it took his life energy away. Also the internet in his home stopped working so he had to deal with way more problems than expected. Today it was even more difficult, because they took their friends with them, and he had to explain lots of easy and basic stuff over and over again.

So there he was - tired, lacking patience, smoking a cigarette and wondering, what else will happen today. It was late. There was barely anyone nearby. And that’s when he heard some guys catcalling him. Ah yes. Again. Someone thought of him as a girl. Ilya tried to ignore it, but as soon as they came closer and tried to touch him, he lost the very minimum patience and self control he had this day. 

He wasn’t sure what they really wanted, but two of them tried to catch him by his hands, he started fighting. And well, there is one thing they didn’t know. This bitch Ilya sometimes can be really brutal. Especially to people like them - people who try to use their power against the weak for their own advantage. 

It’s not like his some kind of indestructible martial arts master, because no, he is not. They punched and kicked him a few times, enough to injure him, but still, when adrenaline kicked in, Ilya didn’t care about pain. He was still able to basically massacre three mens who wanted to sexually assault a supposed-to-be-girl. This was really satisfying for him. But then it hit him. Both pain, and trouble he was in. He heard police sirens. They were getting closer, he had to escape. That is how Ilya found himself in an old subway, probably no longer in use. When he noticed doors, he quickly ran into them. One thing he didn’t think about. Stairs. 

Falling from them was pretty harsh, he probably hit his head a few times. But he still remained conscious after all. Just more wounds and bruises. Great. He decided to get up and hide somewhere, since it was obvious that he possibly ran there. After a few minutes of walking he noticed something. A blue light. When he got closer, he saw a man in a suit and a rabbit mask, repairing something and moments later trying to catch… blue light? He couldn’t believe it. He thought it’ s some kind of weird dream or hallucinations. Why probably the same guy who killed Ilya’s girlfriend was doing some weird shit in an old subway? what the fuck was even that? Even when the light was gone, the man was still standing there, definitely angry and at the same moment, hiding behind some old train, still shocked. He didn’t even realise when he lost his balance and fell. Yeah… That made some noise. Ilya barely got up when he felt being hit in the throat. His vision went blurry as he tried to catch a breath. His whole face was already hurt due to an earlier fight, but now it got even worse as he choked on his own blood from smashed lips and nose. Ilya was being held by his hair, leaning on his knees. He looked up at the man in a rabbit mask. Is he really going to die right now, right here? Is he going to get killed by the same guy who killed his loved one? He didn’t even want revenge after all and that’ it? After spending years on forgiving and trying to move on, he’s really gonna die killed by this guy? How ironic. 

Suddenly he felt no longer being held. Instead Ilya found himself in a chokehold and seconds later everything went black…


	2. Is he okay? No. Is he trying to do better? Also no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation

Ilya woke up. For the first few moments he wasn’t sure what happened to him. Was it a dream? No, because everything, especially his neck, was hurted as hell. Where was he right now? In his room? For real? But why? He thought he’s going to die or at least end up in a hospital with much worse injuries or some kind of spine or brain damage. But no. It seemed that the weird killer just took unconscious Ilya to his home, even his room. He got up and went to the bathroom to check on himself. Well, nothing was missing, no new serious wounds. What surprised him the most were bandages and patches on his hands and face. So the weird killer of Ilya’s girlfriend appeared two years later, did some stuff with funny blue light, beat the shit out of him and then took him to his room and took care of his wounds.

Wow. Ilya checked if he still has his drugs and alcohol. Maybe it was just one big hallucination of a man on several drugs? Well… No. 

Everything was as he put it there when he got them. He needed a break. Luckily it was Sunday, so he didn’t have any work to do. 

He went to the kitchen to get some water. Or vodka. He wasn’t sure yet. He looked at the window for a moment. Then opened the freezer and pulled out a whole bottle of perfectly cold alcohol.When he was about to pour some cold liquid into a glass, he heard his phone. Someone texted him. Ilya sighed. Seriously? Right when he had a small breakdown in his terrible life someone texted him? Oh for God’s sake!

He put the bottle on a table and went to his phone to read the message. It was from an unknown number.

‘You shouldn’t be drinking this early, you know?’

‘First of all - fuck off. And second - who even are you? The weird guy from yesterday, who literally choked me?’

He didn’t need to wait for answer

‘Wow, how did you know?’

‘What do you want from me? Why did you do all of these?

‘Well, let’s say you might be pretty useful for me and I can’t really let you go since you’ve already seen everything’

‘Then why didn't you kill me? I saw pretty much, guess it would be a bit problematic if more people would learn about things happening in that old subway’

He looked at the bottle of alcohol. Not now. Now it’s getting better, because at least he has contact with this man. Not like Ilya wanted this or something. He just… wanted to play for a while with him. And from his own experience he knew, playing with people feels much better when sober. 

‘They will not believe you. Also, I did not kill you because I don’t do that’

Ilya smirked. He went to his room for a laptop and a vape pen. Then he went to the kitchen and after making some sandwiches he came back to the living room, where he left his phone. When he laid on a couch, he started looking at the wall in front him. He was thinking. 

Finally, Ilya answered.

‘Well, remember, that there are people who believe that reptilians rule the world and also people who believe that some big dude who hates gays and women created the world. Also they really think they belong to this part of the world, saying they are real Americans while being white with probably English ancestors. Seriously, you think they’re not going to believe me? Bitch, I’ve seen what a mass of manipulated people can do, so don’t try to convince me otherwise. Seriously, don’t play with me you weird-ass killer with some superior complex. If you’re not going to get rid of me, then at least cooperate and tell me what you want.’

He knew he was playing with death right now. But it wasn’t the first time he did so. Ilya realised that he actually wanted to meet this guy. Not in the meaning of befriending him or creating some kind of relationship. He just wanted to talk with him about Maria - Ilyas dead girlfriend. He didn’t want to kill this rabbit man. He just wanted to talk about it. But why? Because he saw and heard everything? Well, probably. Maybe he just wanted to thank him for doing what she asked for… When he closed his eyes, he could still see this scene. Marias dead body, with blood leaking from the hole in her head, laying in an old, out of use building and this guy, sitting on a couch, probably crying, repeating ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. Ilya was earlier closed in a closet by her. Not because she wanted him to see everything, but because she wanted to hide him, so he would survive. He could use his voice back then due to an injury on his throat, so he could only watch everything in silence as he was paralyzed in shock, fear, anger and sadness. He heard her telling him that she wants to die quickly and painlessly, so at least she would die thinking about all the happy moments she had in her life, so that people who loved her would know, that at least she didn’t die suffering. Ilya knew why she asked her own killer for that. She didn’t want him to seek revenge. She didn’t want him to do that once again. They both knew that this guy is just a tool in hands of some top secret organisation. Killing him wouldn’t change anything.

Phone buzz woke him up

‘I already told you. I am not a killer.’

‘Liar.’

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, mom I'm sorry


End file.
